1. Field of the invention
This invention refers to a procedure that attaches securely a lamp on a ceiling using a spring.
2. Prior Art Statement
The existing procedure to attach a lamp on a ceiling FIG. 2 uses a movable part 3 on the lamp, fixed with a screw 6, in order to cover the hook 4 and the hardware 5 screwed in the ceiling structure 2 (ex. 2xc3x976 wood) and electrical connectors.
The disadvantages of this procedure are:
1. The movable part 3 requires a portion of the lamp to move on, which will increase the length of the lamp and limits the art work of the lamp especially in the upper end. The movable part and the screw 6 reduce the lamp""s upper end elegance.
2. The lamp isn""t pressed against the ceiling, so if the lamp is touched, it will move (oscillate ) for a while.
The object of this invention is to eliminate the disadvantages of the existing procedure. In order to do this, the lamp is attached on a ceiling with a proper spring 10 (FIG. 1), which hooks the lamp, allows to connect the electric power and keeps the lamp pressed against the ceiling, so that the lamp will not oscillate. Thus the lamp will have the most elegant upper end.